Treino
by Miwwwy
Summary: Bisbilhotar pode ser divertido.


**Título original**: Practice

**Autora**: EmmaFrost13

**Tradutora**: Miwwwy

**Shipper**: Puck/Kurt

**Summary**: Bisbilhotar pode ser divertido.

**Disclaimer**: Glee pertence a Ryan Murphy, Fox, enfim. Isso é uma tradução, a autora é EmmaFrost13, dêem uma passadinha no perfil dela. (Y)

**Notas da autora**: Escrito para um prompt anônimo na comunidade do livejournal, tive que escreve-la durante uma aula de História da Espanha. Porém, não estou totalmente orgulhosa dela.

**Notas da tradutora**: Não foi betada, queria botar logo essa junto com as outras. Desculpa Li, na próxima eu te darei bastante trabalho (K)

- Isso é tudo por hoje, pessoal! – O treinador Tanaka gritou, e o time tomou seu rumo para o vestiário, lenta e estrondosamente.

Os treinos têm sido maravilhosos ultimamente. O time estava vencendo os jogos, vez ou outra, e eles não eram mais uma piada. Finn estava feliz. Mesmo com o bebê a caminho (a neném Garoa, como ele gostava de chamar para si mesmo), a escola, Rachel e Quinn, a vida era boa. Glee estava bem, e o Sr. Shue não o achava tão idiota assim. E agora, futebol era algo além das seqüências de falhas embaraçosas.

Ele tomou uma ducha e se vestiu rapidamente, e deixou o vestiário. Normalmente, ele esperaria por Puck e ir pra casa com ele, mas Finn reparou no olhar que Puck lançou para o corpo de Kurt, e decidiu sair. Finn não era a bolacha mais inteligente do pacote, mas ele era observador, e tinha certeza de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre seu amigo e Kurt. Claro, Finn nunca perguntaria a Puck o que essa coisa era. Ele receberia não apenas uma negação, mas, provavelmente, um soco de Puck também.

Então, cantando internamente, Finn saiu do vestiário e estava no meio do estacionamento quando ele percebeu que havia esquecido a mochila. Suspirando, ele se virou e retornou, pensando em fazer o máximo de barulho possível... Só por precaução.

Enquanto isso, Puck agradecia a Deus pelo treino de futebol. Pressionado contra as paredes azulejadas do chuveiro, nu, com a boca de Kurt em volta do seu pênis, Puck era um homem feliz. É, futebol estava levando a algum lugar, e Glee estava ótimo (mesmo que fosse totalmente gay, cara), e Kurt sabia chupar uma piroca como ele achava que anjos sabiam. Apesar dele não ter certeza de que anjos faziam daquilo. Que seja.

E fazia de tudo aquilo algo melhor. Porque, sinceramente, seria errado rejeitar uma boca tão talentosa. E se Kurt gostava de sentir Puck dentro dele, o jogador não reclamaria. De jeito nenhum. E às vezes ele até gostava de ter Kurt por perto, mesmo pra ouvi-lo reclamar sobre alguém usando muito poliéster, ou alguma porcaria gay dessas. É. Ele meio que gostava de Kurt. Mesmo quando ele não estava chupando o pau dele, ou de quatro, ou gemendo.

E era nisso que Puck estava ocupado pensando quando Finn entrou no vestiário. Ele estava ali apenas pra buscar sua mochila. Nada mais. E então ele ouviu a voz de Puck, uma voz rouca e áspera, dizendo bem claramente uns "Aah, Kurt" e "Vai" e "Chupa esse cacete, sua puta". Finn sentiu todo o sangue descer do seu cérebro pra sua virilha. Porque era óbvio que Puck estava recebendo um boquete divino, e ele era um adolescente, e o que poderia fazer?

Aproximando-se cuidadosamente, tentando não ser visto ou ouvido, Finn foi em direção aos ruídos. E lá estava Puck, e Kurt, e... Oh, meu Deus... Ele realmente estava chupando-o, nu, de joelhos, com o rosto corado e os olhos verdes fechados. Era uma bela cena.

E então, de repente, Kurt estava de pé, de frente pra parede, e Puck estava... Bem, Finn não sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Tudo o que ele pôde ver foram os dedos de Puck indo pro meio das pernas de Kurt, e o outro se segurando no azulejo. E gemendo. Alto. Isso fez uma onda elétrica correr pelo saco de Finn, e para o seu horror, seu membro estava ficando mais e mais duro, e meio dolorido.

"Isso não é bom", ele pensou. Não era possível que ter uma ereção vendo o seu _melhor amigo_ e Kurt (um garoto!) fazendo... Seja lá o que estivessem fazendo, fosse uma coisa boa.

E então, só pra piorar, Puck começou a penetrá-lo. Isso já era demais. Finn precisava aliviar a pressão em seu jeans, e era pra ontem. Ele tentou pensar no carteiro, nas pernas cheias de veias da sua avó, e Cristo, Kurt estava gemendo. Não pequenos ruídos apreciativos como os de Quinn em seus amassos. Não, eram altos, gemidos de quem está sendo fodido de verdade.

E meu Deus, como ele gemia. Gemidos agudos, curtos, meio sussurrados, que soavam como "Aaah" e "oooh" e "Vaaai", e eram totalmente inapropriados para um cara. Mesmo um como Kurt. Porque Finn sempre achou que ele estaria fazendo comentários arrogantes sobre o desempenho do parceiro, ou sobre a qualidade dos lençóis e coisas assim. Não que ele já tenha pensado em foder com Kurt. Nem nada assim. Mas agora, no lugar do criterioso e venenoso Kurt que ele conhecia, Finn podia apenas ver um garoto pequeno e sem fôlego, masturbando-se, recebendo Puck – e aquilo no rosto do amigo era um sorriso de orgulho? – e chorando um "Ai meu Deus" em alto e bom tom.

E sem raciocinar, Finn já estava se masturbando, os jeans e a cueca puxados toscamente para baixo, se inclinando contra uma parede e- aah, agora sim. E mesmo sabendo o quão louca a situação em si era, não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer, pelo menos não se Kurt continuasse gemendo, choramingando e chamando pelo nome de Puck.

Puck. Finn estava se esforçando pra não pensar em como Puck estava estocando dentro de Kurt, e fazendo esses barulhos estranhos e guturais, e dizendo coisas como "Tão apertado", "Ah, merda", "Você não vai andar por uma semana" e "Mais, hmmm". Até porque se masturbar pro seu melhor amigo não era nem um pouco legal. Mas se masturbar pro 'namorado', 'amigo de cama' ou 'prova de que o mundo está ficando bizarro' do dito amigo? Pior ainda. E ainda assim, Finn não podia se conter, sentindo os músculos retesarem, e mais, e mais... E lá se foram mais de três minutos, um novo recorde – Não que ele fosse admitir.

Repentinamente, Finn ouviu Kurt atingir uma nota aguda desconhecida (Rachel ficaria impressionada e –Finn achava que não deveria estar pensando em uma coisa dessas naquele momento) para então liberar um chiado e uma frase tremida, sussurrada:

- 'to gozando... por favor, dentro, por favor... – e Finn sente o próprio pau jorrar, deixando sua mão suja e quente.

Alguns segundos depois, Kurt deixou escapar outro grunhido estranho, e então Puck estava gritando, e Finn vê os dois escorregando ao chão, arfando, suados, sobre uma poça um tanto quanto nojenta no chão.

A realidade atingiu Finn como uma raspadinha gelada. Ele acabara de se masturbar assistindo a dois garotos. Ele acabara de se masturbar assistindo a Puck (seu melhor amigo! Seu melhor amigo _homem!_) e Kurt (O gay, o _kicker_, o seja lá o que for de Puck). E os dois estavam agora se beijando, e Puck estava falando as coisas mais melosas que Finn já ouvira na vida (algo ao torno de "Eu te amo tanto", "Cara, vamos sair do armário" e "Seu cabelo está lindo") e Finn estava bem, bem temeroso de que recomeçassem.

Limpando-se tão rápido quanto podia, e pegando a maldita mochila que o metera nisso, Finn praticamente correu pra fora do vestiário, direto para casa, onde estaria seguro de chupadas, fodas e gemidos necessitados.

Ou assim ele esperava.


End file.
